Akita Inu Heritage: Past Catches Up
by pumpkinpi
Summary: Inuyasha learned somethings about his heritage from Sesshoumaru mother. Sesshoumaru meanwhile has to face his toughtest test yet. Rated M for violence and dark themes Nonyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I don't profit from this story, it is only written for entertainment. Oh, and because I was bored with studying.

A/N: I got some of the concepts in this story from articles I read at en./wiki/Akita(dog) and en./wiki/Inugami

A/N: I haven't seen a fanfiction that uses this idea so I thought I give it a try. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Akita's Pack Past

Sesshoumaru in the past has been known to be cruel, ruthless and cold. He seemed to be a creature completely devoid of emotion except for anger and pure rage. His face for the most part appeared deadpan and indifferent. Only once in a while did his true rage break through his aloof facade. When it did, it was like a catastrophic explosion.

In the past he looked down on humans as though they were insects. He also loathe their very existence. Most beings who encountered him thought that he hated humans simply because he thought he was better then them. However that is not the reason he hated humans. He only treated them like trash as a result of his hatred. The more anger he held toward a being, the more disdainful and callous he becomes.

Humans and youkai either treated him with disgust, fear or hatred because he was not one of them. Or in the youkai case, they were envious of his power. Humans tend to fear what they don't understand and most either run or attack. Those beings that attacked him were killed quickly without mercy. This is one of the reasons he was angry with his father for mating with a human and siring a pup with her. The pup Inuyasha was the physical manifestation of what he saw as his fathers' betrayal. You see, Sesshoumaru as well as his mother where the only living beings that knew the truth about their heritage. Even though he is a young in youkai terms he is over six centuries old. Sesshoumaru father and mother were over one thousand years old. His pack experienced cruelty at the hands of humans when he was a young pup. Hence, one of the main reasons why he hated the human race for such a long time. The torture by the humans they trusted occurred over four hundred years before Inuyasha or his mother was born.

The Akita clan of Inu youkai was not youkai at all; in fact they were Inugumai (dog gods/goddess). This is one of the reasons they are so powerful. And one of the reasons why Inuyasha, a supposedly weak hanyou, is much stronger then most hanyou (half human/half youkai) and youkai.

Over six centuries ago before the time of Naraku and after the time of Midoriko, youkai plentiful in Japan. And so were human uprisings. Not only did priest, mikos and monks exist but there were a few people that practiced witchcraft and sorcery. These humans would use other creatures to do their bidding by creating familiar spirits. This familiar spirits were powerful guardians used to either protect and/or avenge their Inu Mochi (Inugumai masters). In order to create these creatures they would use animals like a fox for instance. One of the sorcerer/sorceress favorite animals to use was Inus. They preferred these animals because they morphed into extremely powerful familiar spirits when then complete the ritual. They were also very protective and loyal by nature.

The ritual the Inu Mochi performed was very cruel and barbaric. It was the same ritual Inu no Tashio, Sesshoumaru mother Tosakagin (crest silver) and Sesshoumaru experienced when he was a pup.

They were once normal wild and free Akita canines whom roamed the forest. They were captured by three evil sorcerers. They were husband and wife and owed a portion of what is know now as the Western Lands. Their oldest child and heir to their land stayed with them. During the female and male Inu time with the humans, they were treated well. In return they protected their masters fiercely. They even mated and sired a pup together. A short time after the pup was born, the evil sorcerers decided to use the Inu trust against them. They decided to use them to finally exact their revenge.

A few years earlier, before they took in the Akita's, two of their youngest children were killed over a land dispute. The members of the family that killed the youngest children were avenging their parents who were killed by the husband's magic. Since their family has used the dark arts for generations, they wanted to use those same methods to get revenge on their enemies. The two human families had been fighting over that land for years. Death, grief and destruction were all the family caused each other. One family used weapons while the others used magic. Wanting revenge for their family member's death and wanting someone powerful to guard their land they decided to perform the ritual.

The ritual was a long process because first, all of the family members had to earn the trust of the future familiar animals in order for the spell to work. This could take months or even year when it is a wild animal(s). Second wild animals that have been tamed by their masters were the only creatures they could use. Third each member of the house had to have their own familiar spirit in order to increase the overall protection of the occupants of said house. This is why they had to wait on the two Akita's to mate and have a surviving puppy. The other two puppies were weak and were still born. Last, the ritual also had to be performed on a certain night. The night depends on which type of animal they chose to use.

The ritual for Akita's was performed on the night of the crest moon. The three Inu's were summoned by their masters to come forth. The mother Inu was breast feeding her pup while the father was hunting for food for them to eat. The Inu's quit their activities and obeyed their master's command. The male Inu approached the king first followed by the mother and the pup she carried by the scruff of his neck. The Inu animal instinct was blocked by their trust in their masters and their master's magic. The husband kneeled down to the male dog's level showing him mock affection. As he slipped his hand behind his neck he stuck a small paralyzing poison dart right in the back of his neck in the spine.

While the mother Inu was districted by her mates angry growl, the wife grabbed her from behind and proceed to attack her in the same matter her mate was attacked. While her mate managed to bite the husband and try to make his way to his mate and his pup, she fell almost instantly. He collapsed a few feet in front of his pack and lost consciousness. She was only able to growl as her pup whined at the sight of his parents. The humans' heir took the pup from him mother mouth and injected the same poison into the back of his neck. The poor pup was only able to whine before he passed out.

The pup woke up to the sound of his father furious growls and his mothers' distress howls. The smell of cooked and raw meat hit his sensitive nose making his month water. The poor Inu's were famished. However, their hunger turned ravenous and their thirst increased greatly because they were unable to access the nourishment they needed. They were buried up to their necks in the cold hard ground and surrounded by food and water they could not reach.

During the time the Inu pack was buried up to its neck in dirt, their Inu Mochis' all would visit them in the field and repeatedly tell them that their pain far surpassed the pure white Akita's. This was done to gain the Inus' cooperation. The Inus' were also told that if they have a soul and do as they are told, they would be worshiped as gods.

A week passed before the pup was the first to lose his battle with starvation. He was shortly followed by his mother. Then his father was the last to go. When the pack was reborn, they all were Inugumi and the food they were denied earlier was given to them as a peace offering in order to gain the Inugumi obedience.

The Akita breed of Inu is dominant, intelligent, stubborn, aloof, hunters whom get bored easily. They are also easy to train and are even known to be gentle with small children and babies. They are also very large strong Inus that are extremely loyal and fierce protectors. Many of these traits make these beautiful creatures the perfect familiar spirits and excellent weapons.

But what the Inu Mochi didn't count on was the fact that the Akita's has personality and more intelligence then they could ever dream of. They didn't like to be used to perform their masters' evil deeds. The ritual accelerated the pups' growth physically and mentally. It also aged the parents physically and mentally making the parents over 500 years old in youkai years. This was due to the fact that with age comes wisdom as well as power.

The Akita pack did as they asked and killed all of the humans responsible for their masters' family members' deaths. Afterwards however, they turned on their masters and hunted them to the break of insanity. They hated to be manipulated in any way, it didn't matter how much power their Inu Mochi had given them. Besides, what good would power do them if they were not free from those traitors'. Then they possessed the sorcerers, the humans that tortured their loyal companions' so. The possession killed the human instantly and forced their souls out of their bodies completely taking them over. The female Inu possessed the wife, the male possessed the husband and the pup possessed their only remaining child.

The already powerful spirits strength increased exponentially when they possessed the humans. Their true form increase in size, their strength, speed, six senses and other abilities increased at an incredible rate. They even gain the ability to create toxic green poison that could be sprayed from their claws. This was the same paralyzing poison that knocked them unconscious that faithful day their masters betrayed them. Only the strength of the poison that day was nothing compared to the strength of the poison that dripped from their claws. They also gained the ability to take on a humanoid forms like some youkai do. Even thought they originally possessed human bodies, the vassals were completely changed from human to the tough strong body of an Inugumi. Their basic attributes remained the same. Though as sentient beings they took on other personality characteristics. Such as the ability to speak and something similar to human emotions.

The practice of Inu Mochi was rare and most of the families that practiced the Inu Mochi traditions either died off or was killed. The family the Akita destroyed was the last Inu Mochi that existed in Japan.

The Akita Inugumai took over the humans lands. Eventually they took over the entire Western Lands and decided to hide their true origins by claiming to be Inu youkai. The anger and hurtful betrayal they felt was part of the reason why they decided to declare themselves as Inu youkai. They wanted to deny that humans were the reason why they became Inugami. They wanted to forget the power the humans once had over them. They wanted to live independently from any form of servitude to a species that would treat them so poorly. Eventually however Inu no Tashio hatred for humans dissolved. He knew that if it wasn't for the Inu Mochi horrible deeds, they would not be in the powerful position they were in today.

He also found that he was tired of being angry all the time. He was a curious creature and he studied the behavior of many humans for a long time. He discovered that all humans were not pure evil. Instead he started to feel pity for them and eventually he started to communicate with them. Being the forgiving soul he was he was able to let go of his hatred after many centuries bitterness and mistrust. Inu no Tashio found out from his interactions with humans that they were worth protecting, however many of his youkai subjects didn't like his change of heart. Later on when he took a human mate, he was challenged by one of these youkai, the daiyoukai Ryu. The wounds from the battle were the main cause of his death.

Inu no Tashio first mate was not as forgiving as him and grew angry with her mate involvement with the humans. Eventually they parted ways. She went off on her own leaving her son with his father for training purposes. Their son looks like his mother and has more of her personality traits. One of those traits was her ability to hold a grudge. Sesshoumaru inherited his fathers temper though. But were his father had a short fuse that exploded with loud hot rage when he was angry, Sesshoumaru became cold and calculating. He did explode like his father but it was very rare when it happened. The young Inugami was angry all the time because he had a difficult time letting his fury go and putting it behind him.

When Inu no Tashio mated with a human it was the ultimate slap in his former mates and sons face. He even had the Tessaiga designed to protect his human mate Izayoi and his unborn pup she carried. Later on after Inu no Tashio defeated Shishiki and took his Mediou technique; he had the Tensaiga made from the Tessaiga while Izayoi was still pregnant. He knew how cold and angry his oldest son had become so he had the blade made for him. He knew his oldest son would attack the youngest pup so he had protective sheaths made to go with the swords in order to protect them from each other as well as other enemies. He also gave him the blade because he saw potential in his son. He knew his cold hearted son had the capacity for emotions such as compassion and affection. He knew one day his son would grow to care for others and the Tensaiga will help him find those he is willing to protect. In return, those beings will help him find his true self and his true power. He even knew that his son would use the sword to save weaker beings lives and in essence, the sword will help Sesshoumaru understand the value of life. He also knew in his heart that one day his eldest son would guide the younger weaker one. But he knew his son had a long way to go and a lot of obstacles to overcome before he reached that point. So after his former mate rage had subsided for the most part, he gave her the Meidou stone and told her to use it when the time was right to help their son continue the right path to become a true daiyoukai or in Sesshoumaru's case a true daigumi. Not having the a bad temper like her son and former mates she agreed. Though she was disgusted with the fact Inu no Tashio was having pups with a human, she was willing to help her son. But like her son she held a calm and indifference aura around her.

His youngest pup would have difficulties just because of what he was. He knew Sesshoumaru would not accept him immediately. He knew his son would be shunned by many for being a hanyou, thus another reason he had the Tessaiga made. He wanted the pup to be able to protect himself and learned the importance of using your strength to protect innocent weaker creatures. Not all humans were like the ones who betrayed his pack. Inu no Tashio knew his son's mind would not be able to handle the powers of the Inugami. He would be taken over by the hatred and bloodlust his father felt as a result of his death as an Akita Inu. Though everyone referred to it as Inuyashas' youkai blood taking over.

Eventually he hoped the two would come to an understanding, with his help of course. Even if he wasn't alive he would see to it that his sons learned to be civil towards one another.

Inu no Tashio figured out that they were born to protect the weaker ones as Akita Inu, and they were turned into Inugumai to do the same. However he knew their purpose was not to protect the Inu Mochi whom used them long ago. The Inu Mochi was only a means to an end. Their incredible abilities should be used to guard those who are unable to do it themselves. Besides, what's a warrior without something worth fighting for? There was no reason to deny their natural instinct as Inu to guard others. Having something to protect motivates and gives the protector more strength.

Long after Inu no Tashio's death, both of his sons learned their lessons as they worked together to defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru learned to let go of his hatred and Jealousy of Inuyasha and his desire for his father swords. He learned to rely on his own strength and as a result he became far more powerful then his father was. In fact both of his pups surpassed him. After all isn't that what every loving parent wants, for their child to do better then them?

The torture of his pack and his overall experience in his pass made him cold and seething with rage. However his continued encounters with Inuyasha, Rin, Kagura and other beings helped him change for the better and helped him learn all of the lessons his father wanted to teach him. Though Sesshoumaru has been through many trails in his life (many because of his father's tests), he was going to be in for one of the toughest one of all his centuries…

TBC

A/N: Hoped you liked it, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rin Celebration of Adulthood…

It was a special day for a certain young raven hair chocolate eye girl living in the Feudal Era. For this young girl was no longer young lass, but a woman. The beautiful bubbly Rin turned 15 summers on this day; a time she thought she would never live long enough to see when she was a child. However fate had different plans for the girl because a certain daiyoukai, her adopted father saved her life the first time she died. When death sought her soul again he saved her body and brought her back to the land of the living. This allowed the daiyoukai mother to bring her back for the dark depths of death a second time. The young woman continues to live in the moment and enjoy her time among the living as she celebrated the golden jubilee of her birth with her adopted family.

The petite girl was the physical personification of her personality. She was a beauty on the inside and out and she could bring joy to anyone she came across. All she had to do was be herself.

Her adopted family held the festivity at her adopted grandmother Kaede hut. She was wearing a normal miko outfit except the top sleeves and collar was trimmed with the red to match her miko pants. A beautiful white obi decorated with red lilies was tied around her waist. Her waist length hair was styled in a low braid with a ribbon at the tip holding it together.

She received many gifts from her family that she accepted with an ample amount of gratitude. Inuyasha of course being the greedy uncle he was gave her a large deer for the gala fest. Kagome gave her the new miko outfit she was currently wearing and Kaede gave her a new cherry wood bow and arrow set. Miroku and Sango worked together to design a new quiver for her. The quiver was like any other except cherry blossoms designs decorated the arrow holster. All three of Miroku and Sangos' children picked a variety of flowers and gave the bouquet to Rin with huge proud smiles on their faces. Shippo missed a day at school to be there for the celebration. The young fox she saw as an older brother gave her a vase encased in fox magic that will give dead flowers the appearance of being alive when placed in the vase. Kohaku also showed up with Kirara bearing a lovely gift. He gave her a stunning golden necklace with a golden flower hanging upside down on the accessory. Apparently Kohaku used some of the money he earned from youkai slaying to purchase her present. Rin was ecstatic by the gifts especially since she loved flowers, food and the ability to protect others. Kaede, Kagome and Rin cooked while Sango and Miroku watched the children. Everyone ate laughed and talked with each other, reminiscing about old times and catching up on new ones. Hours went by and Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara decided to leave early together to get back to school and youkai slaying. Before they left, the young man Kohaku who has had a crush on Rin for years gave her a kiss and asked for the opportunity to court her. However Kohaku and Rin agreed that they should ask her adopted father for his blessing before they officially begun to date. Everyone eavesdropping on the conversation heard a squealed yes and saw another kiss. Miroku silently congratulated Kohaku will Shippo made a note to tease Kohaku about it later. After Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara said goodbyes' to everyone they hit the road.

In the evening after Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara left, her adopt father Sesshoumaru and his retain Jaken shown up. Rin hugged and kissed the protesting Jaken in greeting telling him how much she missed him. After she released her bear hug, Jaken stomped off grumbling about his personal space being invaded. While Jaken and the rest of the pack bickered as usual, she hugged Sesshoumaru around his upper waist. Her chocolate orbs looked up into his golden eyes as she told him how happy she was to see him. Sesshoumaru stroked the girl hair, his silent way of telling her he was content to see her as well. As she hugged him, Sesshoumaru smelled Kohaku on her and gave the young lady a questioning look. After she explained to him that Kohaku and her self wanted to court, she asked him for his blessing. Like most fathers the daiyoukai didn't want to think about his child courting, this just shows how fast she has grown up. However being a logical creature most of the time, he knew this would be best for her. Many women her age are already mated with children on the way. Sesshoumaru also knew Kohaku well enough to know that she would be safe with him. So as he inwardly sighed at the thought of his little Rin becoming a young woman, he nodded in agreement. But after he nodded he told her that Kokaku has better show courage and come to him personally and ask for his blessing. Sesshoumaru also made it clear that he better not try anything intimate with her until after they are officially mated/married. Rin blushed as she agreed with his stipulations and smiled that sunny bright smile that everyone, even the once completely cold hearted daiyoukai loves.

Once she released him, Sesshoumaru reached into his haori and handed Rin her birthday present wrapped in a silk cloth. The gift was beautiful but deadly expensive golden dagger with silver inu youkai claw design that extended from the bottom of the easy to grip hilt. The claws were designed to retract or extended, depending on how the wielder held it. The blade was double edged with a zigzag design at the tip. The dagger came with a small black sheath that had a strip attached to it. When placed in the sheath the claws automatically retract so it will not hurt its owner. The strip could be used to fasten the sheath to her leg so she could have hidden protection. Rin smiled up at him and said 'thank you' as she jumped up to try and kiss him on the cheek. He bent down to Rins' petite form so she could plant her kiss of daughterly love and appreciation on his cheek.

He stayed for a little while and acknowledged the other members of the pack. However, he got into yet another brotherly brawl with Inuyasha and somehow managed to knock said little brother on his ass. The silly altercation was over Inuyasha teasing him about becoming sappy when he saw Rin kiss him. They were civil to each other most of the time, but siblings pick on each other no matter what. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were no exception to the rule.

After the melee and Kagome scolding Inuyasha about his rudeness; Rin practically begged him to stay, but he declined saying that he had important business to attend to. And since her present has been delivered and Inuyasha has received a new knot on his head courtesy of his fist, he decided to leave. But to remove the sad look that started to form on her lovely face, he told her that he would be back soon and Ah-Un, her beloved companion will accompany him. Besides, he still had a score to settle with Inuyasha for his comments and the small bruise on his cheek.

After Sesshoumaru threw a nice size rock at his retainers' head to cease the arguments, they both headed off. Rin was still a disappointed after they departed, but was happy to hear that Ah-Un was coming to visit her soon. The rest of her family helped distract her from her disenchantment and partied the rest of the day.

It was late at night and the celebration was over as all the occupants of Inuyashas' village slept peacefully in their cozy little huts. Even Inuyasha was sleeping by his mate the miko Kagome. Although his sharp senses are on high alert for any threat human or youkai that dares to attack his village. No matter how advance Inuyashas' senses are, he was not prepared for the formidable foe that was to come soon, none of them were…

A/N: I am so sorry about the short chapter, but it has been so long since I updated that I had to give my readers and reviewers something. The next chapter will be interesting and longer. The story is heading in an intriguing and eerie direction. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Rins' Dreams…

A/N: Hello everyone and Happy New Year!!! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for your support, Enjoy!!!

Exhausted from the festival that was her birthday, Rin laid down on her futon which was located in the back of her adopted grandmother's hut. She begun to crossed the threshold between the real world and the world of dreams with a smile on her face. As a child she experience enough heartache and pain to last her a long life time, however today everything was in her favor. Everyone she loves participated and everyone enjoyed themselves. The presents were all beautiful and thoughtful gifts. One of the main highlights of the day was when Kohaku, the boy she had been infatuated with for years made it known that he wished to court her. He sealed the declaration of his fondness for her with a kiss! Another positive high point of the gathering was that her adopted father actually approved of their courting! She knew he was antisocial for a creature that is prone to associate with and form packs, but she wished he had stayed for the rest of the celebration. After all she was close and devoted to him and she always will be. Sesshoumaru was the first being to protect her after her biological family died. Sesshoumaru was one of the main reasons she made it to adulthood. If it wasn't for him her life would have ended years ago. She fell asleep thinking about when she first found Sesshoumaru…

**Recap Tensaiga, Rin and Sesshoumarus' first Meeting:**

Rin and Sesshoumaru's bond was not only emotional but physical by means of Tensaiga. Tensaiga the heavenly healing fang originated from the Tessaiga. The Tessaiga was created from the Inu brothers' fathers' incisor. The healing fang has a will of it own which allowed it to probe its wielders heart. The Tensaiga saw the potential for compassion and overall warmth in the cold deadpan daiyoukai heart, thus choosing him as its master. Tensaiga demonstrated its loyalty to Sesshoumaru by saving him from the Wind Scar the master of Tessaiga attacked him with. Though Inuyasha did not attack Sesshoumaru with the WindScar's full power, it is doubtful that Sesshoumaru would have survived said attack if it was not for Tensaiga interference. A short time after Tensaiga accepted Sesshoumaru as its master, a starved and dirty little orphan named Rin found him injured in the forest. Despite his initial frightening rejection made known by his semi transformed state and growls plus at the risk of her own well being; she did everything she could to help nurse him back to health. While the nourishment she provided could not be used by his body and Sesshoumaru did not want help from anyone, especially a human; the child did appeal to his curious nature. She was braver then most humans and youkai alike. He only detected a hint of fear for a very short period of time when Rin first found him. That fear instantly disappeared and was replaced by concern and determination to heal the deadly strange youkai before her. Even when he rudely knocked her offering of food from her hands, she still returned later on to attempt to feed him again.

Sesshoumaru saw an inner strength that came from her unfathomable innocence. The orphan who at that time he called a 'brat' suffered beatings by the hands of the villagers that were supposed to care for her in order to feed him. Sesshoumaru was flabbergasted by her resilient, pure and kind hearted disposition. The daiyoukai only knew the child for a short time, but he was able to tell that she had a most difficult lot in life. Yet in spite of all her hardships, she still managed to smile happily and put his life, the life of a stranger in front of her own well being. The child was a rare one indeed, in all of his centuries of roaming the earth he had never encountered a being quite like her. She had a minuscule weak body, yet she possessed a doughty spirit and she held on to an innocence most would have lost if they had experienced the tragedy that was her life. The child also placed others needs above her own, had a warm heart that was a completely contradictory to his own glacier of an organ and she was an extraordinarily loyal and devoted creature.

Apparently she saw through the impassive expressions, the arctic fierce golden eyes, the transformed rage filled red orbs, the growls, curt words and impolite gestures. The human girl like Tensaiga saw something within the mysterious creature worth saving. Hence why she did everything in her power to ensure the enigmatic youkai survival.

Many of her qualities he saw as a weakness, however her other traits he saw as a strength that he found admirable. Yes she certainly was a puzzling, especially in the way she approached him with only with worry and resolve. Never again did he sense apprehension radiating from her person due to him after he first laid eyes upon her. Most humans and youkai who have heard of his reputation or actually met the daiyoukai either feared or hated him. In some cases it was a combination of both. The orphans' lack of fear was something he found most intriguing and refreshing. Though he demanded to be feared and respected by most creatures, he did not mind that this tiny human did not fear him; however he could not comprehend why it did not raise his ire. Perhaps some of his natural instincts emerging from deep within his soul was the reason why he did not mind the child fearless matter around him. Born as an Akita Inu he had an innate affinity for children no matter what the species. Although he would not admit it to himself, he eventually found the child's presence endurable. However when he was well enough, he decided to leave with his retainer and ignore the emotions that started to churn in his chest. That is until he detected the scent of wolfs and the orphans blood on the wind. He decided to seek out the human and find out what exactly had become of her. Sesshoumaru told himself that he sniffed out the girl merely out of macabre curiosity, but that was not all there was to it…

When he found the child dead and surrounded by ravenous wolves, anger consumed him. His rage was directed partially at the wolves who murdered her and partly at himself for actually feeling_ pity _for the human. After his aura flared and he gave the wolves a glower that warned them of their impending deaths if they did not ran away with their tails between their legs, he observed the deceased body of the orphan. Pity…he honesty did not remember the last time he felt this emotion, but he believed he felt that sentiment before he became and Inu gumi disguised as an Inu youkai. Sesshoumaru was determined to walk away from the child reminding himself of his hate for humans when he remembered her bright smile. The same adorable gap tooth smile she gave him when he asked about the bruises the villagers had given her. The smile that could warm even the frostiest of hearts. He didn't understand why she gave him that innocent smile at the time. After all Sesshoumaru had no concern for any human…or so he told himself, repeatedly. The only emotion he had really been familiar with was fury. The festering boiling seething wrath that laid just below the surface of his cold blooded stoic demeanor. Whilst Sesshoumaru was a very intelligent creature, he did not understand other emotions nor did he care to try. As far as he was concerned emotions were a weakness and he refused to waste his time with them. Ironically he had been wasting centuries on rage and hate, which were in fact emotions. However despite a person's behavior, children have the tendency to see attributes in other beings that the rest of the world may miss. Rin saw that he was in fact concerned about her well being when he asked her about her appearance. His concern caused her sadden mood to change dramatically which in turn caused her to smile so beautifully at him.

After remembering the human child smile, the compassion he did not know he was capable of burst forth. Sensing the warmth that laid dormant in Sesshoumarus' soul, the Tensaiga activated so it would be ready to be used by its master. Sesshoumaru told his retainer Jaken that he was merely testing the sword, he did not know nor understand these new emotions coursing through him. Which happened to be the main reasons why he was 'testing his sword'. Nonetheless, Tensaiga understood his heart desires even if its wielder did not. It sensed the compassion, concern and pity he had for the child. It sensed his inborn instincts to be loyal and protect the child that laid lifeless in a pool of warm blood. Though the orphan child efforts were in vein when she tried to save Sesshoumaru, the fact that she tried was another reason he wanted to save her. However at that time he would not admit anything remotely of the sort out loud.

When he cut though the little spirit thieves that tried to carry her soul away, he cradled her in his arm for a moment to see if Tensaiga came through. After he heard her heart beat on its own once again and her gasp for air he was inwardly shocked. Not only because he actually was on his way to mastering a sword that can return a being to the land of the living, but because he was actually…relieved that it was successful. The fact that he was pleased with hearing the girl heart beat and breath confirmed that he was worried about the girl, even if it was only a little.

After the girl was revived he tried to deny those new unfamiliar emotions again as he walked away from her and his retainer. When the child proceeded to follow him, he decided to let her due so. After all he gave her back her life which repaid his debt to her for trying to save him. However she was a young orphan and she was unable to property take care of herself. The child was a rare find, he never encounter a human with such admirable attributes that showed concern for him. That and the fact that he did not want his efforts to be in vein by letting the child die; he decided to let the child follow him. Sesshoumaru gave her back her life and he took responsibility for his actions.

When Sesshoumaru dispatched the servants of the Master of Hell with Tensaiga, he gave her back her life and in turn he became connected with her. This is one of the reasons why Tensaiga is the blade that physically connects them. Their connection in turn connects them to Inuyasha simply because the Tensaiga is a part of Tessaiga. However soon Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru will discover the other connections they have with one another…

**Back to Rin:**

Kaede and the rest of the village were like Rin in the world of dreams. This world is where Rin will discover more about her adopted father, his pack and herself then she ever thought possible…

While in a deep sleep, Rins' entire body flashed green and power begin to seep from her form, however her miko powers was not the culprit. In fact her miko powers were being suppressed so she could not fight her way out of the prison that was her mind. Not until the cause of said power allowed her to do so.

It was an ancient power that was thought to be lost in the past. Not only did this power keep Rin locked within her dreams but it kept all others in the village from awaking. Though the monk miko and hanyou had more power and training then Rin, their struggles against the iron grip of the unknown force was futile. Despite the fact that their bodies and sprits were whole giving the ability to use their powers, they were still unable to overcome the affects of the jade light. The green glow eventually covered the entire village affecting all of its occupants. The cause of said power entered the unsuspecting child dreams and changed what she knew about herself, her adopted uncle and her adopted father. All she could do was gasped out:

"Lord Sesshoumaru…help…" Then she was completely lost within her dream which turned out to be a nightmare…

_In Rins Dreams:_

'_Ah! What is this forbidding light, I can sense evil coming from it, but it is not a youkai or a human?! The others could be in danger from this light!'_

_Rin mused as she looked at her surroundings that was blanketed in the wicked green ruddiness. Rins started to feel lightheaded and she could no longer feel the futon pressed against her back. She attempted to roll over to get her bearings only to be shocked by what she finally noticed._

_She gasped loudly and her eyes widen as she looked down and saw that she was floating above her own body. Said body was the source of the green blazing vile radiance, yet she knew she was not the cause. It was as if some malevolent force was using her body as a conduit so it will have the ability to invade the village and commit other unknown acts of terror. She tried to use her miko powers to counteract the evil aura; however she was unable to tap into her miko energy. Her body and spirit where only partially connected, preventing her from accessing her miko abilities. Rin screamed in the hopes that Inuyasha or anyone else in the village could hear her. She tried to warn them of the impending peril that was the green light; however she found that her shouts of alarm were in vain. _

_She attempted to touch the cheek of the doppelganger that laid on the futon in hopes that she would somehow wake up and alert the village to the danger; only to have her hand pass through her replicate face. She knew then that it was not her copy but a part of herself that seemed to glow and lay in a comatose state below her floating transparent form. Rin eyes widen again in realization, she now knew for sure the alert part of herself that passed threw the body on the futon was in fact, her spirit._

_Oh no! Rin can't wake them up if she cannot wake herself up! It's as if my spirit and my body has separated, but why?! Did I die…no, no, no… I could not have died because Rin still breathes, this has to be a something like a nightmare yet it's different. It's, its real! Rin doesn't like this at all!!!' The young miko thought as she observed her slumbering half still breathing. She fell into the same speech pattern she had as a little girl. _

_This only occurred once in a while, but when her third person way of speaking emerged, it was when she was extremely upset or tremendously happy. She spoke in the third person earlier when she spoke to Sesshoumaru and Kohaku due to her happiness. In this case she was definitely upset as she looked down at her body that was emitting the green light. The girl was not easily frighten so when she did feel fear it meant that something terrible has occurred or will take place._

_While Rin floated about pondering her serious situation, a grey portal that produced a green smoke opened up behind her. She turned around and saw the worm hole that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Before she could scream she was sucked into the terrifying gateway. Her soul woke up alone in a dry land that lacked the sounds of sentient beings and wild life. That was until she heard a deep eerie voice that sent shivers of dread up her spine: _

"_Your Lord Sesshoumaru cannot assist you here nor can you save yourself. Its time little one, you have reached your stage of maturity and its time to let me out." A mysterious voice whisper to Rin while she laid on the forest floor surrounded by dead trees. The earth was hard and cold under her bare feet as she stood up and looked around; trying to pinpoint the direction the malicious voice had come from. _

_Rin turned towards the sound of the strangers' voice. A green light, the only light in the dark and gloomy place shined in the direction she faced. She knew right then and there that he was the source of this nightmare made real. Trying to hold back the shivers in her body she stated:_

"_You hunt me because I am an adult, who are you. Why, why now." Rin said confidently although she was terrified on the inside._

_The green mist took the shape of a man; however he was still only green vapor with a form. His hair that was also made up of green mist constantly moved like snakes that were trying to break free from his skull. _

_He tilted his head to the side as he smirked and said:_

"_Why little one I am your kin, your precursor. You are the result of a…affair with another young woman while I was married. You come from a long line of sorcerers called Inu Mochi. Only the most powerful Inu Mochi can interact with their kin beyond the grave. I have been waiting for my successors to find what belongs to me."_

_Rin heard him speak as the dead forest temperature decrease causing her teeth to chatter. Ignoring the cold she continued to listen to the green smog that claimed to be a relative of hers:_

_One of my successors found what belonged too me over 200 years ago. However my possession sired a child with my relative Izayoi before she died. Her body was mature and could have been used if it was not for my kin and servant relationship. The hanyou that grew in her body had an adverse affect; making it impossible for me to use her body to regain my body and reclaim control over the servant that took it from me! My body died along with my servant before another one of my successors could interact with him and be used for my own benefit! My servant acted as if he did not know that Izayoi was a descendent of his Inu Mochi. This surprised me considering the fact that Inus' have an incredible sense of smell. After all family scents due tend to have a similarity even if it is a small resemblance. Perhaps his instincts drew him to his Mochis' relative against his wishes. Then again, maybe it was not against the Inu wishes perhaps he had some other type of infatuation with Izayoi…such as love. Ironic is it not, even though my servants betrayed their masters, their natural Inu instinct compels them to be loyal to some extent. Even if it is loyalty to the Inu Mochi extended family. You my dear have not sired a child from my servant and you have his loyalty and protection. Therefore I merely had to wait until your body was mature enough to handle my power. Now you will help get back what belongs to me..."_

_Rin gasped flabbergasted by the new information her ancestor bestowed upon her. Then she spoke as she chattered from the cold and the news:_

"_Izayoi is related to…you said she sired a child with your belonging… Inu no Taishou." She stated in a bewildered voice trying to take in this new bombshell of info as she thought:_

'_Inuyasha is related to me from his mother side…and we are actually related to this evil being. I wish I could believe that he was lying, but I just know he is not. That monster that hurt their father is related to us…' A few moments passed before she was brought out of her musings when she heard the mist say:_

"_Correct little one." He said while his form returned to a green mist without a defined shape. He flew toward her at an alarming speed. Large green hands reached out from the smoke to grab her. She begins to back away from the advancing figure trying all she could to summon her miko powers and fight back. She forced herself to be brave and stand her ground. She knew she could not out run him, her only chance to defeat him was to tap into her miko powers. Though she knew that it was a slim to none chance of that happing, she refused to give up without a fight. Rin frowned with determination as she asked:_

"_When you spoke about your servant that took your body, you were talking about Inu no Taishou. Even if he was your servant which I doubt, he is dead so what else are you after?!"_

_He disappeared from her sight only to appear out of nowhere from behind. He grabbed her shoulders with his large hands that seemed to cover her most of her upper back and chest area, sending chills up her spine. She struggled against his iron grip to no avail as he pulled her closer. Chuckling he whispered in her ear:_

"_Why, your precious Lord Sesshoumaru of course." He said letting his low sadistic laughter fill the empty air._

_Rin frowned as she struggled vigorously to free her miko powers and fry the bastard behind her. No one would hurt any member of her new family if she had anything to say about it! She did not care if he was her biological relative nor did it matter if he was a youkai or human spirit, he was an evil creature that had to be stopped. Surely her miko abilities could hurt him Rin mused as she said:_

"_No! You can't have him, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't belong to anyone nor does anyone else in his family! Leave them alone!"_

_In a reproachful tone he said:_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are in no position to make demands little one. Your Lord Sesshoumaru, his father and mother are mine. And I will not let him be until I have what is mine once again. As for the hanyou…well the mutt is a relative of mine, but he is also kin to the Akita pack. He will either serve me or die!" He said the last part with a hiss as he tightens his grip on the young miko._

_Rin clenched her teeth to stop the scream of pain that threaten to rip from her throat. With the most reassured voice she could muster she said:_

"_They will never let you have your way. Even if you did use me, your body was destroyed-" She was cut off when the Inu Mochi spoke with venom in his tone:_

"_That bastard Sesshoumaru and his bitch of a mother took my son's and wife bodies when their alpha male stole my body. Since my body is dead and my family lacks the power to interact with any of our few living relatives or in my wife's case her living relatives, I will use Sesshoumarus' body for my own designs. So you see my dear those Inus' are not as blameless as you think."_

_Rin refused to give in to the misty bastard that was draining her energy and consuming her spirit. It was as if he was trying to become the dominant spirit and push her willpower back as he attempted to take over her soul. She also would not let him blame her father and his pack for the Inu Mochi actions. Fighting to stay alert as the air grew colder and demanding answers she shouted:_

"_What did you do to them!? If what you say is true then they most have had a reason for taking your bodies. You said you were and Inu Mochi. I don't know much about them but I do know that they perform rituals to change Inus and make them do horrible things! You hurt them didn't you?"_

_The Inu Mochi chuckled again as he said in a vicious tone:_

"_You wish to see what my family did to your adopted Inus…then I shall show you." His voice was so sinister that it made Rin have second thoughts about her questions. However being the brave young woman that she was, Rin was willing to face any danger if it could help her figure out a way to save Sesshoumaru and the rest of her family from this Inu Mochi character._

_Past occurrences begin to flash in her minds eye._

_She saw horrible images of the Akita Inus' suffering. She saw how the father and mother fought to protect their pup as the evil sorcerers captured and tortured them. She saw how they were buried in the ground up to their neck surround by food and water they were unable to reach. She could hear the angry growls of the mother, father and pup every time the Inu Mochi approached them. She felt the cold they experienced, the agony of starvation as their stomachs growled in protest due to the lack of food. She could feel their dry mouths and throats that cried out for the water in their vicinity. Most of all she could feel the fear they felt to her very core. The pup feared the unknown and losing his pack, the mother feared for her pup and the safety of her mate. The father and alpha leader of the pack feared for said pack well being. The alpha was also furious with himself for not being able to protect his pack from such misery. Rin saw the life leave their bodies one by one as the remaining Inus' watched their pack members pass away. She not only felt their pain but could empathize with them. Though she did not experience the exact same horrible torment they experienced, she knew what it was like to watch your family members die and be helpless to stop it. She understood the consequences of starvation dehydration and abuse. No one deserved the type of hell they went through, especially those who did nothing to warrant such harsh treatment. _

_Rin even saw there large transparent forms the Akita pack possessed when they were reborn. The Inu gami transparent form was very similar to the true forms they possessed as daiyoukai except they where smaller, wielded less power and said power was somehow controlled by the Inu Mochis'_

_The Inu Mochi leader, the father that desired to take over her soul even showed her imagines of the Akita Inu gami committing heinous acts of murder at the Inu Mochis' command. _

_A whole family was destroyed merely because the Inu Mochis used their sorcery to influence Inu no Taishous' pack and forced them to commit these crimes. Murdering the rival family was the Inu Mochis' way of settling the family feud. Before the rival family was murdered, said feud became worst when the Inu Mochi leader raped a member of the rival family and sired a child. Luckily the girl that was molested and her unborn child was sent to a safe place far away from the evil Inu Mochi family. Hence were Rins' and Inuyasha's bloodline derived from. However, the rest of the family was not so lucky for they were killed by the Inu Mochi guards…the Inu gami._

_When the imagines finally stop flashing in Rins head she gasped and tried to catch her breath as tears filled her eyes and her knees buckled. She fell to the ground and sobbed as the Inu Mochi wrapped his arms around her arms pinning them to his side. Rin thought about all of the suffering her fathers' family endured because of an evil member of her biological family. Guilt filled her soul as she sobbed for all of the families that were killed by Inu Mochi. She did not blame Sesshoumarus' pack in the least for the murders of that family. As far as she was concerned, Inu no Taishou pack were victims just like that family was. She hated herself for being related to such horrible people. And she would not be surprised if her adopted father and the rest of her new family hated her as well._

_Anger filled the normally kind hearted peace making woman when she heard his speak. She wanted nothing but to purify his ass back to hell were he came from. She listened as the sick fuck begins to rant again:_

"_My family and I turned them into Inu gumi and in return they took everything away from me!!! I will make sure that I will return the favor to your beloved Sesshoumaru and his that bitch that is his mother. Everything he possesses, everything the bastard cares about even if it's only a minuscule amount of concern, he will lose. In one way or another he will lose everything that has meaning to him. You are the perfect descendent to use, you have died twice before you sired a child with my servant; giving me the chance to latch on to your soul unnoticed. After all the body originally belonged to my son so it was easy for me to mask my soul scent from him. Even the healing sword Tensaiga could not detect my soul upon yours. Perhaps it is because the fang it was originally made from was firstly my tooth. But none of that matters my dear because by the time you awaken I will have complete control over you and I will use you to take over Sesshoumarus' body. I will destroy everything he holds dear and drive the cold blooded bastard to insanity. It's time that Inu and the bitch remembered who their true master is…"_

"_No I will not help you, you won't hurt them!!!" She shouted stubbornly as she fought against his grip and her weakling spirit._

"_You have no choice!" He bellowed sternly as her sprit begins to become encircled by the green smog. She felt his spirit wrap around hers covering her entire soul. Her eyes went wide as she looked into the jade eyes that appeared in the fog in front of her. There is an old saying that goes 'the eyes are the window to the soul' in this case that saying was correct. His eyes peering into hers was the last step the Inu Mochi took before the green mist shot into her eyes._

"_Nooooooooooooooooo!!!" She screamed as she felt him taking complete control of her soul. The dead world around her started to spin and the cold became unbearable. All she could do is close her eyes and think her last thought before she lost all of her control to her enemy:_

'_Lord Sesshoumaru has an indomitable will, he won't let you win. No matter what it takes we will stop you…' She mused as she felt herself being swallowed whole and snatched away from the land of nightmares to the reality of the world. The world were her adopted father and her family dwelled, the world where she will unwilling betray him and take the monster, her ancestor to the Inu gami…her father Sesshoumaru…_

_End of Dream_

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the long wait and I hope that chapter was not too long. Again Happy New Year!!! Please Review


End file.
